


5 times patients asked about Levi and Nico

by Aangel1



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Childbirth, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aangel1/pseuds/Aangel1
Summary: Five scenarios in which Nico and Levi deal with patients asking about their relationship.
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	5 times patients asked about Levi and Nico

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is another one shot that I thought of out of thin air. It took a while to write this and I'm happy with how it turned out.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Non-Graphic Childbirth, Discrimination, Mention of cancer and Internalized/Referenced Homophobia. If any of these tags make you uncomfortable in any way, you can skip to the end or not read this. This one shot is not beate'd, any repations /errors are my own, I lack medical knowledge so please correct me nicely if I made any mistakes in this piece.
> 
> kudos appreciated.

1.

Levi could not stop smiling. For the longest time, he thought he’d be living out the rest of his days in his mother’s basement but boy he was wrong.

He entered the Grey+Sloan Memorial Hospital, manoeuvred himself through the sliding doors, passing the lobby, glided by the ICU, arriving at the locker room.

_ Ping _

Levi looked down and noticed a message on his screen from Nico.

**_Hey babe, just wanted to make sure you got to work safely. We’re working on a patient today, just you and me. And maybe afterwards..I can reward you. 😏_ **

  
  


He felt his cheeks flame up. God, he felt as if the Sunsword gave him the hottest piece of man ass in the world. Levi frankly never felt more alive now that he had someone who sees him not as a doctor but a human being too.

He answered with:  _ Nico..you are a teasing bastard. Why do this to me? _

Nico answered replying with:  **_I want to see you sweat it out first. 🔞🍆👅_ **

_ Did you have to make an innuendo? _

His boyfriend said back:  **_I couldn't help myself. Anyways meet you in ten minutes._ **

  
  


After sending a text back, Levi left the locker room and headed towards the room where the patient waited. The woman was good-looking in a supermodel type of way.

“ Ms Anderson? I’m Dr. Schmitt, can you explain to me what happened?”

“ I was at Starbucks when this crazy byotch dented my car!” She shrieked and pointed at an attractive brunette woman with nail scratches on both of her cheeks. Both women’s dresses were shredded and torn, their once styled hair now in disarray from what appeared to be an argument that got pretty nasty.

“ No Charlotte, you took someone else’s parking spot. I tried to find another space but you wouldn’t let me pass!

Levi rolled his eyes in annoyance when the two women started bickering back and forth until he heard a familiar voice say, “ Ladies, let’s break it up.”

Both women looked, including Levi, to see Dr.Kim standing in the doorway with Charlotte’s medical file.

He strided next to Dr. Schmitt who told him what had occurred before her so called ‘friend’ started to flirt with Nico.

“ What’s your name hot stuff?”

“ Dr Nico Kim, ma’am.”

Jessica placed her hand on Dr Kim’s bicep and asked, “ You’re so strong. Do you work out? “

He laughed nervously and answered with, “ Yes I do.”

The patient Charlotte hopped off the bed and stood in front of the ortho doctor and kindly said, 

“ I’m sorry. My cousin clearly doesn't understand boundaries when it comes to hot guys ”

“ Look I’m flattered really but I  _ am _ in a committed relationship.”

“ Your girlfriend doesn’t have to know about it.” Jessica whispered

Feeling a bit jealous, Levi spoke up saying “ He’s gay and  **_my_ ** boyfriend.”

The women gasped in surprise, saying “ Man, I wish I had a man like you .”

“ We made out in an elevator and almost banged in an ambulance. Either way, there’s a guy waiting for each of you.” Levi said reassuringly.

After sending both women home, he and Nico snuck into the radiology room to make out. That was until Dr. Bailey opened the door and saw what happened.

Nico was shirtless while Levi’s lab coat was slightly disarray.

“ Stop right there. I do not need to know this.”

“ Right” 

After she left, they quickly dressed and resumed their shifts.

  
  
  


_ 2. _

“ What happened?”

Levi said, “ Male, mid teens. He was found with his boyfriend in Discovery Park. Stabbed once in the lower abdomen.”

The young man appeared to be no more than seventeen and clearly the attack seemed personal.

Nico looked at the patient and noticed that the wound was deep and it must be treated immediately.

“ Okay, let’s get ten mg of morphine. Schmitt, keep an eye on him and page me if anything happens.”

The boy awoke and asked, “ Where am I ?”

“ I’m Dr. Schmitt, you’re in the hospital. Can you tell me your name?”

“ My name is Zack Wu. My boyfriend Carter and I were in the park just hanging out when all of a sudden his ex-girlfriend showed up and demanded that I leave Carter alone. And when I said no, she pulled out this small army knife and stabbed me. Thankfully cops were nearby and arrested her for hate crime against gender identity.”

Levi knew that there were individuals who were cruel but this was based on fear.

“ Is Carter here?”

“Yeah, do you want to see him?”

Zach nodded saying “ Please.”

A few moments later, Dr. Schmitt brought his patient’s boyfriend and right away they embraced each other.

“ Thank you for saving his life. I can’t imagine him not being alive.”

“ You’re welcome.”

Dr. Kim came back and noticed the patient talking to Levi. He, the patient then glanced at Nico and said, “ Damn, you snagged yourself a good one.”

Levi side glance at his boyfriend, smiled and said, “ I know.”

  
  
  
  
  
  





“ Patient is 38 weeks pregnant and she’s showing signs of active labor.”

Levi asked, “ Can you tell me your name?”

The woman replied with “ Hannah” before another contraction came causing her to groan in pain.

Schmitt carefully checked for dilation and said to Hannah, “ You’re almost there. Just breathe okay.”

She nodded.

  
  


_ Five hours later _

  
  


After montering to make sure the baby’s heart rate was not under stress, Schmitt asked his patient if the father was around and she said that the father left town after she got knocked up.

Levi knew exactly who to call. 

“ Schmitt, are you helping a woman deliver a baby?”

“ Yeah and I need your help now.”

Bailey knew right away that the patient needed her aid. She got behind Hannah, she helped her sit upright with her chin forward to make the labor less painful while Schmitt stood holding her hand .

He also paged Nico and Carina who as an OB knew all too well the scenario of delivering a baby.

“ Okay Hannah, on the next contraction I need you to push okay?”

“ Okay.” Hannah said, her breathing elevated but calm to know that she was in good hands.

The pain was intense, it felt as if everything down below lit up without a match. 

“ One.. two..three.. push.” 

Hannah kept her eyes closed, took a big inhale and pushed her chin down.

“ Good, you’re doing good. Keep breathing.” Bailey assured her.

  
  


After pushing for nearly twenty minutes, Carina knew that the last hurdle was coming.

“ Hannah, give me one more big push.”

She pushed again with everyone helping saying, “ Push you’re almost there.”

A cry broke the air, a new life was born.

Carina bundled the baby like a breakfast burrito and gently handed the infant to the proud mom. 

“ Here’s your baby girl.” 

Hannah broke into tears at seeing her little one in her arms. Everything that went through her mind disappeared and all that mattered was her daughter.

“ Congratulations Mama.” Bailey warmly embraced Hannah who hugged her back.

Following the delivery and seeing mother and child were alright, Carina and Bailey left the room leaving Schmitt, Nico and a new mom alone.

“ Have you decided on a name?” Levi asked.

“ Alexandra” Hannah said lovingly gazing at her baby who slept.

“ That’s beautiful.” Nico said, smiling gently.

The two men looked at each other and did notice the patient staring.

“ Are you two?” She pointed at Levi then Nico, “ Like romantically together?”

Levi replied with, “ Yeah for a while. We were on a break but knew that we couldn’t stay apart. I was the one who said ‘ I love you’ and it took him a while to say it back.”

Hannah approved and said, “ You guys are perfect for each other. Don’t let anyone else say otherwise. By the way, thank you for helping me today, I really appreciated it. I knew I messed up in the past but now I can put myself back together again and be a great mom Thank you so much.”

  
  


“ You’re welcome.”

  
  


Later that day, both Levi and Nico took a stroll around Seward Park after their shift was over. They discussed what happened and Nico spoke up.

  
  


“ Do you want to possibly get married and maybe adopt kids?

He thought for a bit and replied with, “ Yeah maybe. For now, let’s make every moment count.

  
  
  


4.

“ Patient’s name is Audrey Lin, diagnosed with stage II breast cancer also known as stage IIA at age 15. She had gone through five intense rounds of chemotherapy, she’s here for the final one. Any questions?” Dr. Kim said, breaking the story on his boyfriend’s patient.

  
  


“ What happens if the chemo doesn’t work?” A woman with bright red hair and tattoos held her girlfriend’s hand. Her face showed concern for her significant other. 

  
  


“ Laura it’s okay. I’ll be fine and two Levi is an amazing doctor. Call my parents, tell them to come. Please?”

“ Okay” said Laura and she quickly left the room with her phone in hand.

“ I will set you up and Dr Kim? Make sure to get those results.” Levi said to his co-worker.

“ On it.”

After he left, Audrey sat up and said, “ I know I’m not allowed to say this but spill.”

“ Spill what?”

“Anything to get my mind off before my parents get here.”

  
  


Levi thought for a second and asked, “ Okay, do you wanna talk about all the weird stuff that happens here or my hot ortho boyfriend who looks like a Roman statue?”

“ Oh, boyfriend, definitely the boyfriend." Audrey chuckled.

Levi sat next to her on the bed and said “All right” he smiled and basically told his patient the story of how he and Nico met while the chemo was doing its job. “....We made out in an on call room and my boss Dr. Bailey walked in. After that, she told us to keep our hands to ourselves and she gave us the talk she had with Dr. Torres when she married George O’Malley.”

Sometime later, Nico came back with the results with Laura and Audrey’s parents in tow. He handed Schmitt the tablet that held his patient’s fate.

He looked down and his face lit up saying “ Audrey, I have good news. You’re cancer free!”

Audrey’s parents and Laura hug Audrey tightly, tears streaming down their faces in happiness at the news.

When the announcement was over, Audrey with her girlfriend looked at Levi and said, pointing to Nico “ Keep that hot piece of man ass, you don’t meet a guy like that everyday.”

Dr Kim sauntered over and embraced his nerdy boyfriend from behind and said smiling brightly, “ He will.”

  
  
  
  





A woman came into the hospital with her ten year old daughter who appeared to be having an allergic reaction. Her face was flushed, her breathing sounded as if she was struggling to consume air. Her mother caught the attention of Dr. Schmitt.

  
  


“ Please help me! My daughter is having an allergic reaction!”

Levi immediately came forward and asked, “ What is she allergic to?”

“ She’s allergic to peanuts and she does not have an EpiPen.”

“ I need a gurney! Don’t worry, we'll take care of your daughter.”

The doctors quickly took the child into a room and checked her vitals. After administering an emergency dose of  epinephrine and removing the object from her esophagus during surgery, the child  showed improvement to the medication. Her mother was notified and came into her daughter’s room relieved that her daughter was safe from harm.

Levi talked to the mother and said, “ She’s stable for now, you can take her home in a few hours. She will need this.” He handed her an Epipen. “ It’s paid for.”

The woman hugged Levi and said, “ Thank you for saving my daughter’s life.”

  
  


They both entered the room where Levi saw Nico talking to the girl who laughed as if he was narrating a story which he was. 

Schmitt noticed a book in Dr Kim’s hands that he instantly recognized. The cover showed a raven- haired boy in an orange shirt standing on a nearly sunken statue of Poseidon overlooking New York City.

“...My name is Percy Jackson.” Nico narrated. He then noticed Schmitt and the patient's mother smiling.

“ Sorry, Libby had the book with her and she wanted me to read it to her. I can stop if it-.”

Libby, who seemed to like Nico, said, “ Dr. Kim, please keep reading. I don’t want to miss the best part.”

The mother looked at Dr. Kim, she nodded her head and gave him permission to continue.

Around an hour later, Libby and her mother, along with Schmitt and Kim stood in the main hallway of the hospital. 

“ Dr Schmitt I have a question?” Libby asked, her bright blue eyes sparkled.

He crouched down and asked, “ What is it?”

“ Can girls like girls in the way you love Dr. Kim?”

Both Levi, Nico and Libby’s mother stood there in surprise at Libby’s question to which he answered back, “ Yes. Girls can love, boys can love boys. A person can love someone of the same gender and they can get married if they want to. Love is for everyone.” 

Libby smiled happily and announced, “ When I grow up. I want to meet, fall in love and marry a pretty girl.”

  
  


A car honked outside and the mother noticed saying, “ My wife came to pick us up. Again, thank you both so much. Do you want to say goodbye Libby.?”

  
  


“ Sure. Bye” She waved to both doctors, they responded back waving back to Libby.

  
  
  


Hours later, they arrived home to their apartment exhausted from the events. They collapsed on the bed after taking showers separately. Their dog jumped and laid on the corner to give its owners space before sleeping.

“ What if we never met?

“ What do you mean?”

“ Imagine we never crossed paths, fell in love with different people and lived our lives. Think about it.”

Levi let the sentence sink into his mind. He often wondered about that scenario but never discussed it with Nico until now.

“ I believe that we’ll find each other, fall in love in every universe. I love you Nico Kim.”

“ I love you too Levi Schmitt.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for Grey's Anatomy.


End file.
